User blog:Nickolasds/How Strong is: Lunari the Echidna
Hello Everybody, welcome to How Strong is! Me and Nickolas the Hedgehog Will do an Analysis on a character and Determine their Strength, Speed and Overall Power Level!" Our first Character to do an Analysis on is "My Dear Friend Lunari the Echidna!" Now, Let's look at her feats! I don't feel like using my own words so "Lunari descends from a small tribe of echidnas that had survived the Perfect Chaos attack. The tribe had inhabited land on the very edge of the Mystic Ruins. When Angel Island was brought into the air, following the attack, Lunari's tribe was left behind, and spared from the attack. Lunari lived in a small village since she was a child. Her parents loved her, though they never knew of her powers. Then, when she was still rather young, the village was struck by natural disater. Lunari and her parents were unharmed, but they were the only known survivors. She then decided it would be best for her to leave, to find things out on her own. She left, and traveled the world freely until the present day. One day, however, Lunari met Dr. Eggman. He had found out about her by researching the tribe she descended from. He schemed to experiment on her, and use her telepathic abilities. He experimented on her, mutating her DNA. These mutations, as Eggman had hoped, separated her spirit from her body. Lunari was about to be the cause of Eggman's victory, but Sonic and Tails came to her rescue. In the process, Lunari unintentionally "joined" with Sonic, which confused all of them. Eggman got away, with Lunari's body, and set out to find the Chaos Emeralds. Helping Sonic and friends with her newfound power, they triumphed over Eggman together, and Lunari returned to her own body. However, what Eggman was unaware of, was that from that point on, Lunari was able to separate her spirit from her body willingly." Well, her tribe survived Chaos, Mystic ruins, Only known Survivors, Powers, Parents, Natural Disaster, uhh "Let me handle this, Lunari Was Captured By EggBeater while on her journeys, EggDick Mutated some DNA And Bing Bang Boom, now she can separate from her body, fuse with people, BUT... We are going to need to examine the RPs of Hero's Destiny she was in, as well as others on SFW." "Lunari has learned how to use actual Electrokinesis, tought by yours truly, and how to overload circuits, however, we are not analysising her powers, we are analyising her herself, now, she has beaten Knux, but not by brute Strength, by Intellect, here is a quote, "3! 2! 1! FIGHT!" the Announcer yelled. Knuckles ran at her. Lunari ran back towards him. She slid down, trying to trip him. She had been practicing that move. Knuckles had his Flaming Fist but tripped and accidently hit himself with it! He was Knocked out!" ''Lunari is not a Fighter, she is a Straigist, we hit two stats, with one description, now, the tricky one, Speed." OK OK Nick, Lemme back in the spotlight "Wait wha-" So, the reason this is tricky is because Lunari has never really shown her true speed, we have checked her entire page, and nothing on her speed, BUT... She said herself ''"I'm not all that fast to be honest." So, Lunari's Strength is about 25.000, Speed around 14.000 and Intelligance, a solid 95.060. Her Overall power level is: 1,054. Rank: 52/100, Strong but Not too Powerful, Still a Formidible Foe. This ends our first Blog Show Series thing of *In sync with Nick* How Strong is! "How Strong is!" Category:Blog posts